Dream Come True?
by Inu's Only
Summary: Kagome has been singing since she was 5 years old. Now she wants to become a singer. She's joining a band and this band just happens to be Inuyasha's.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody. It's Ryu-akuinenn and this is my first story. I hope you like it.   
Disclaimer: I don't and never ever will own Inuyasha. 

"Sango! Miroku!" "What is it this time Inuyasha!?" they said in unison. "We gotta set a date for our lead singer. What do you think about this Saturday?" "It's okay with me what about you Sango?" "I don't care I don't have anything to do." 'What a waste of a weekend though.' she thought. "Okay, it's set then."

_Those thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_Lalalala_

_I'm sending them to you wherever you are_

_Suspended on shiny wings _

_Those thousand words _

_Have never been spoken _

_Lalalala _

_Making all of those years feel like lonely days_

"Good job Kagome. That was the best performance yet!" Myoga told her. "Thanks Myoga! It was no problem. But now you owe me one." "Right, right. I'll see you next week." "Okay!" Kagome said running out the door.   
"That girl, she has real talent." "She'll make a good singer someday right Myoga?" "What! Oh Hojo you scared me. Yes she will. After all she's been singing since she was 5 years old." "Yes I know Myoga that's the 500th time you told me."

1000 words by Koda Kumi: Final Fantasy X-2

I know, I know it's kinda short but can ya blame me? It's only the default chapter. Well, anyway what'd you think? Good, bad? Just tell me already. All you have to do is click the little button. Flames are okay. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha and I will never try to.

Miroku : Then how come you have lawyers?  
Me: Because…..let's get on with the story.  
Miroku: See? Why are you changing the subject now? You tried owning us didn't you?  
Me: Just shut up.  
Miroku: Don't you want to say thanks to someone?  
Me: Ummmm…oh yeah! Thanks to my first reviewers. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled out as she closed the door behind her. "Mom?" Kagome walked through the kitchen to look for some food and found a note on the table that read:

**_Dear Kagome,  
Grandpa has gotten food poisoning and at his age I'm probably going to have to stay with him.  
Sota will be staying at his friends house for the night so you'll be here by yourself. There's Some left over food from last night if you get hungry, otherwise here's some money for pizza.  
Don't forget to feed Buyo and take care._**

_**Love,  
Mom**_

'Well, at least I can go to that audition without Mom getting worried.' Kagome thought .

"Sango, how many more frickin' people are left! These people suck!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Calm down Inuyasha ." Miroku lectured. "There has to be someone with talent around here."

"NEXT!" Sango screamed for the next person to come in.  
"Okay, Kagome. I see you've been singing since you were five and always wanted to be in a band." "What song are you going to sing?" (A/N: sounds like something from American Idol.XD)

"Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan," (A/N: I love this group! This is my all timefavorite song)  
Kagome answered back to Sango.

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you**_

_**Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud That no on hears you screaming**_

_**No you don't know what it's like When nothing feel alright You don't know what it's like to be like me…**_

_**To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when your down To feel like you've been pushed around TO be on the edge of breaking down When no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life**_

(Sorry guys, I don't feel like introducing Sango Miroku and Inuyasha. Anyways you guys Already know what they look like.)

"What do you guys think of her?" Sango asked Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I think she's good enough.?" "What about you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him.

"She's okay I guess…" he told them. "I think she could use a little work though."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and said in unison, "That's a yes."

"Well congratulations Kagome! You're in the band." Practice starts tomorrow at 3." "Don't be late and here's the address." Sango explained to her.

"Umm..do I have to bring anything?" Kagome asked the group.

"Yeah wench, yourself." Inuyasha so rudely said in her face.

"Inuyasha ! Don't be hard on such a pretty lady." "By the way my name's Miroku, Kagome." "Might I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Umm…you just did." Kagome explained.

"Well can I ask you another one?" he asked again.

"You just did again." Sango looked at him weirdly and said.

"Miroku just spit it out!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed by Miroku's stupidity.

"Will you bear my child?" he said as if it were an every day question.

"Huh?"

"Sorry about that Kagome," Sango explained.  
"He does that to every pretty girl he sees."

"Well at least he thinks I'm pretty." Kagome giggled.

Well what do you guys think? Not very long but it's longer than before ne? Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. ,  
Sorry for the long update. I've had so much homework and my internet has had glitches.  
Flames are okay with me. After all Inuyasha has to heat his Ramen with something. Plus you can feed my inner demon. I've been starving her for a while. Thanks. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha. Maybe in my dreams or when I'm dead. Which won't be until a long time from now. By the way, I won't be putting disclaimers because they tend to get old after a while.Well, on with the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to my reviewers for the first and second chapters :**

**Bubblez : Thanks for your review! This chapter is a little longer. Enjoy!**

**Darkness Spreads : Here's the next chapter. It's longer too.**

**Hanyou Angel : Thanks! I will. I'll email you with any questions that I have. By the way, I love your story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MystWriter07 : Thanks. I already put up chapter 2 so here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry to anyone I missed. Thanks everyone for reviewing everyone! Enjoy this chapter!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome arrived the next day as promised. Ding Dong!

"Oh hey Kagome!" Sango greeted as she opened the door to let Kagome in. "Hi Sango. What are we going to do today?" Kagome asked as she took off her shoes and followed Sango to the basement/rehearsal room. "We're just going to show you all the songs that we're going to sing at our next gig." "When would that be"  
"That would be 2 weeks from now. You think that's enough time for you to memorize everything?" Kagome had asked her.  
"Most likely. I can get everything down pretty fast"  
"If you say so Kagome"  
"Hey Sango? Are we going to start now?" Kagome asked as they reached the basement.  
"Nope, not yet. We still have to wait for the guys. They're running a little late"  
"Oh."

Kagome looked around and saw all the instruments used for the songs and the mic that Kagome was supposed to use for practice.

"Honey, I'm home!" Miroku yelled as they heard footsteps running down the steps upstairs.  
"Shut up Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as she hit him over the head for calling her 'honey'.

Kagome just laughed at this while Inuyasha walked through the door of the basement.

"Hey. What'd Miroku do this time?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over an unconcious Miroku.  
"Nothing much." Sango said as she kicked him onto his back.  
"So should we get started now?" Miroku asked getting up with a bump on his head.  
"How did Miroku get up so quickly?" Kagome whispered Sango.  
"He's always like that. It doesn't take him that long to recover from a blow." Sango said as Inuyasha was nodding his head.  
"Oh, okay"  
"Okay. Chop, chop, Miroku get up and let's get this started!" Sango yelled walking over to pick up the instruments and threw one to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
"Here Kagome," Sango said giving her the song sheet for the song.  
"You think you can get the song right just by listening to the beat wench?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at what Inuyasha had just said.

"Whatever. Just start it already." Kagome said seriously annoyed although Inuyasha had just arrived a few minutes ago.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears_

_Every heart, every heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do, I can never say my lonliness_

_Every heart, doesn't know so what to say or what to do_

_Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to distant million stars_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing, growing ooh baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today_

_Show me now, what kind of smile I do come across_

_Every heart, every heart can take a step toward dreams_

_All of us, ought to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you sound sleep_

_Someday every heart's gonna free and easy, we have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find a way to love_

_Goes and goes, through time goes on, we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Somtime we will smile, sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrows never die_

_There is the warm heart, places on mind_

_In my earliest days there and it's so sweet_

_There are many stars, they have talk with me so kind_

_They say yes, always time's a friend of mine_

_So shine_

_Round and round, the planets revolve around the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing, growing ooh baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky every heart is shining on today_

_Goes and goes, through time goes on, we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile, sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrows never dies  
_

"Wow Kagome. That was perfect!" Sango praised.  
"Well, there were just a few flaws in it though." Inuyasha corrected.  
"Hey you can't expect Kagome to do perfect on the very first try can you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him.

Kagome sweatdropped as the trio were arguing about it.

"You guys." Kagome started. "GUYS!"

The three of them looked over at her.

"Are you going to argue all day or should we try it again?" Kagome asked in a harsh tone.  
"You know Kagome, why don't we go out for lunch right now?" Sango asked her not wanting to go over it again.  
After all Kagome did almost get it perfect. _**Almost**_. They would just have to practice again some other time.  
Kagome sighed.

"I guess." she said walking out of the room. Her and Sango walked out while the two boys were arguing. After the door had closed they both looked at each other and said in unison, "Wait! Sango! Kagome! Wait for us!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**How was that guys? Did you like it? It was longer wasn't it? I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review this chapter.Remember flames are okay, Inuyasha needs to cook his ramen. Thanks you guys. See you next chapter! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for this story. I still haven't thought of a title to match this story so I may leave it like this. XD. Anyways, I'd like to thank the reviewers of the last chapter:**

**uniquechic: Thanks for the comment. Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing.**

**inuyasha1000000000: Thanks for thinking it rocks, after all this is my first story. Thanks for reviewing this chapter!**

**angelmaiden: Well I wrote more. Much thanks for the review!**

**Shippos friend: Thanks for the suggestion of a title. I don't think I might use it because I've seen a lot of other stories with that title and I want something original. Thanks you though for the suggestion and review.**

**flowerpower: Well, this is more! LOL. Thanks for your review also!**

**Serena429: I tried to update as soon as I could and well...here it is! Thank you so much for your review.**

**snoop-dogg: Umm...ok. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for reveiwing though.**

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose: Thanks for your review and suggestion for this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy reading it!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o**

The group decided they didn't want anything special for lunch so they just went to the ever popular WacDonalds. They all had cheeseburgers and fries except the guys had two of each.

"So Kagome?" Sango had started because the silence was killing her.  
"Yeah Sango?" Kagome responded, curious as to what she had to say.  
"You want to go shopping sometime? Maybe this Friday?" Sango had suggested as she popped a fry into her mouth. "Sure. Just let me ask my mom first. She likes to know everything in advance." Kagome stated as she had an annoyed face on.  
"Inuyasha! Get your hands off my food!" Kagome screamed as she caught Inuyasha trying to steal some fries from under her nose.  
"Geez! Ever heard of sharing wench!" Inuyasha yelled back still recovering from the pain in his sensitive ears when Kagome had screamed at him. "Well, have you ever thought of asking before taking! And I am not a wench! My name is Kagome!  
KA-GO- ME! (A/N: I love that line from the anime.)

Sango and Miroku had just watched as the two started bickering and causing a scene throughout the whole restaurant. After so much yelling and screaming the whole group walked out of WacDonalds with Inuyasha and Kagome glaring at each other. They arrived at Sango's house so that Kagome could get her car and go home. They just said their goodbyes and headed off back to Sango's house. Kagome said her goodbyes to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and headed home.

Once Kagome got home she found out that her Mom went out food shopping and Sota was in his room playing video games, while their Grandfather went antique shopping.

Kagome plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. All she saw were kiddy shows and home shopping channels. She turned off the T.V. and went to her room. There she turned on her computer and decided to go onto AIM.

Hi I'm Kagome: Hey Sango!

HatesPervertedPeople: What's up Kagome?

Hi I'm Kagome: Nothing much. I'm here with my brother...

HatesPervertedPeople: i c

**xdxdxdxddxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxddx**

Just then the door opened. It was Kagome's mom.

**xdxdxdxddxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx**

Hi I'm Kagome: My mom just got home right now

HatesPervertedPeople: oh ok

Hi I'm Kagome: when is the next rehearsal...next week same day?

HatePervertedPeople: Yeah

Hi I'm Kagome: ok that's koo

Hi I'm Kagome: g2g sry mom is calling me to help make dinner...(

HatesPervertedPeople: oh ok see ya! bai bai

**HI I'M KAGOME HAS SIGNED OFF**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

After Kagome had finished cooking and eating her dinner and washing the dishes, she decided to go to bed. She was feeling really tired from fighting with Inuyasha and the practice. The fact that her mom came home around 6 and they finished dinner around 9 didn't help. Kagome lied in her bed, thinking about how this had all come so fast. She didn't even think she would make it into the group. But she did and she was so happy about it. She yawned and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to see that it was 6:30. She had about an hour to get to school. She took threw the sheets onto the floor and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She stripped her clothes off and walked into the shower exposing her body to the warm water.

She soon walked out of the shower and into a white fluffy towel. She walked over to her closet and picked out a shirt that had a smiling bunny on it and had the words under it "It's cute how you think I'm listening." She also picked out black hip hugger jeans and black and white converse. She ran downstairs grabbed some toast and walked out the door without so much of a goodbye.

She threw her backpack into the passenger seat of her car and drove off. She got to school and was greeted by her best friends, where she was told about four new students that no one has heard about. Kagome,  
curious to see who they were walked in and turned wide-eyed to see the four people she had least expected to see.

**Okay guys. I'm gonna stop here. Don't worry I'll update really soon. I know this chapter was kind of boring but I really have to get going now. It's 3:05 in the morning and I'm really tired. I don't feel like going to school tomorrow either. SCHOOL SUCKS, not to mention I haven't even started my homework yet...XD Ok you know what I'm going to say next. Please review. I held up my promise, please review! That's the least you could do. Arigatou! Ja Ne!**


End file.
